Somebody That I Used To Know
by animecutie610
Summary: Songfic based on 'Somebody That I Used To Know' by Gotye. Rangiku's thoughts and feelings just after Gin betrayed the Soul Society. Implied RangikuXGin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor Somebody That I Used to Know.**

**Note~ centered italics are lyrics, regular typing is the story.**

* * *

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
__Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

Rangiku walked aimlessly around the winding roads of the Seireitei. She sighed and looked into the brilliant blue sky. Funny, she thought when something horrible happened everything was supposed to be dull and grey... But it's not like she was in a cheesy anime or manga or something...

_Told myself that you were right for me  
__But felt so lonely in your company_  
_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

It had been only a day since Gin had betrayed her. It still felt like his Zanpakuto was wedged in her heart. It hurt so much, but she wasn't very sad. She was confused and angry. Stupid Gin. Stupid Shinso. Stupid Aizen. Stupid Tousen. Stupid her for dwelling on it. That traitor wasn't worth a second thought.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_  
_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

She wished she could think like that, but she couldn't get herself to forget the child that she had known a day and a lifetime ago. When she felt low, he always had her back. She found comfort in the smile others found so creepy. But it wasn't creepy. It was just Gin.

_So when we found that we could not make sense_  
_Well you said that we would still be friends_  
_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

But every time she remembered him now, the words '_I wouldn't mind being your prisoner a little longer.'_ rang throughout her head. That idiot... What on earth was going through his head? She thought they had something... special. Maybe that was all part of the lie...

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
_And I don't even need your love_  
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

Did the Gin she know even exist somewhere in his heart? Or was she a tool used to make his façade more believable? Did he even _like _her at all? Was everything she felt one-sided? Maybe he never thought of her as anything but a prop in Aizen's little play and he just had to act with her.

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
_I guess that I don't need that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

She thought back to every time she saw through his smile to the 'real' him. But... _W__as_ that the real him? Or was it an act under his normal act... But, everything they'd been through couldn't have been fake. It was too real... _"Gin... Why do you always smile?" "...They say smiling hides your true intentions..."_ ...Maybe it _was_ an act...

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

No, she knew him as a child. He was real then. Once they'd both became Shinigami, however, they drifted apart... That must've been when Aizen recruited him. So, she _did_ know the real him at one point... But now, he was someone else. He was just somebody that she used to know.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_  
_Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done_

She wished he was still the boy she knew and possibly loved, but that boy was gone for who knows how long. She just had to deal with the fact that Gin was an enemy. And if she saw him... It would be her duty to end his life, should they cross swords... She couldn't bear the thought.

_But I don't wanna live that way_  
_Reading into every word you say_

But, they would _have_ to meet again eventually, if they weren't defeated by other enemies first, which was always an occupational hazard... At that moment, she swore not to be defeated until she saw Gin again. She wanted to understand what happened to the boy she knew.

_You said that you could let it go_  
_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

Why would he follow Aizen? She knew he used to be his subbordinate, but were they really that close? Then again, nothing was as it seemed aroung Aizen. The person he seemed closest to, Momo, didn't know any of this was happening.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
_And I don't even need your love_  
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

Then, thinking about Momo made her realize she wasn't the only one suffering. How did Momo possibly feel about all this? Though, to be perfectly honest, Rangiku was still a bit irked that Momo immediately blamed Gin for Aizen's 'death'.

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
_I guess that I don't need that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

And what about Izuru? He looked up to Gin, and was almost as close to him as Rangiku was. Now he was left with the responsibility of taking care of the squad until a new captain was appointed. And, though she adored Izuru, but he was not the type to take charge or be a leader.

_Somebody_  
_(I used to know)_  
_Somebody_  
_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

Then, there was Shuuhei. He was more independant than Izuru, but he really wasn't much of a leader-type either. He must have been devastated when Tousen abandoned the Soul Society. Shuuhei was possibly the only one who found _every one_ of Tousen's many speeches about justice interesting.

_Somebody_  
_(I used to know)_  
_Somebody_  
_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

As if on cue, the tattooed Shinigami and his blonde friend rounded the corner, looking as confused and hurt as Rangiku felt. Then, her eyes lit up as she thought of a way to cheer all three of them up.

_(I used to know)_  
_(That I used to know)_  
_(I used to know)_  
_Somebody_

"Shuuhei! Izuru! Who's up for a drink?"

* * *

**End.**

**It ended on a lighter note, so you weren't too down in the dumps about Rangiku and Gin's relationship's tragic end... :'(**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
